Tactical, Explosives, Logistics Platoon
by TVDiariesObsessed
Summary: T.E.L.P-In charge of taking care of business. They save the world one day at a time all the while growing as a team and bonding with one another. Some have demons to take care of while others have to learn to accept their fait. Some things can't be controlled while others are better off a mess.


**A new story that has our favorite gang high in the air, kicking ass, and protecting the world. This story will resemble the TV show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I hope you guys all like it. Let me know in in a review. This will be a Damon/Elena story too!**

* * *

"Beautiful scenery," his voice husked out. He stood right behind her, lightly touching her exposed lower back. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and her sleek body in the white form fitting dress. "It's almost as beautiful as you," he whispered close to her ear.

She didn't have to turn her head to know who was with her in the back garden. The orchestra played in the background, couples danced in the overly decorated ballroom that the owner paid too much for, and the caterers circled the floor, making sure no one was left with an empty drink or hand.

The young woman knew the moment she stepped foot out of the ballroom that she was being followed. And when she entered the gardens she knew who was right behind her before he ever spoke.

"Careful," she warned in a mere whisper. "There's a fine line between love and stalking." Delicately, she picked up a pink rose and smelled it. "You're bordering."

Her words had the potential to hurt him. They had a history and although she was over the relationship, he wasn't. Hearing her speak so casually their past relationship sent a jolt through the man. But he was there for one purpose and she was sure he could stick to his plan; whatever that may be.

Smirking, he rounded on her and blocked her path. Green met brown with narrowed eyes. "Your date is looking for you. He brought along some friends."

"I have it under control," she spoke evenly. Carefully, she clipped the stem and put the flower in the man's breast pocket. Just as her date, Finn, entered the garden with two men flanking his sides. Smiling like the cat that caught the canary, she made sure the flower was intact before stepping forward gracefully.

"Darling," Finn exclaimed cheerfully. "You disappeared on me."

"I'm sorry. I was just enjoying the view. Who are these men?" Innocently, she tucked a stray curl behind her hair. Blinking her doe eyes and pouting her bright ruby, red lips had Finn stuttering and sweating like a pig. He was caught and he actually looked guilty.

Finn put both his arms on her shoulders, causing everyone to be alarmed and ready. She waved her hand slightly, to the best of her ability when it was kept at her side. That was a signal that she was handling this and so the green eyed man stood off to the side, silently.

"You know I have orders to follow, right my dear?" Finn asked softly. Both his men had their hands in their suit jackets. They were making this too obvious.

"Of course," she answered with a sweet smile. Confusion swept over her face as she saw the guns being slowly revealed. "What's happening?"

"Then you know when my boss tells me to do something; I must follow his orders." Finn kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. You were my favorite."

He stepped back just as two guns were pointed directly at the beauty in the white dress. Instead of running, her lips twisted into her own smirk. "I wish I could say the same, but I'm not sorry."

It only took five seconds for her to disarm both men, a sprained wrist, broken knee, and two knocked out two hundred and twenty pound men. She didn't have a scratch on her as she stood fully up. Smoothing out her dress that barely scraped the floor; she looked up with a smile.

"We can do this the hard way or the…well, harder way. Choose wisely," she advised Finn. Withdrawing a gun from the strap of her heel that seemed to wrap up her calf she pointed it at the scared man. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a…" he continued to stutter as he held up his hands in a surrender motion. "uh…a gun."

"No," she counteracted. "It's a freezer. One shot from this and you'll be frozen for about an hour. Just long enough for my bosses to come and get you for interrogation. And let's just say, they're not as pretty or as nice as me. Ready?"

"Please don't. I'll do—"

A shot rang throughout the air and Finn dropped to the ground. A black splotch covered his forehead in a bruise type wound from where he was hit.

"I hate it when they beg," she hissed before putting the safety on her freezer and sliding it back into place amongst her shoe strap under her ballroom dress. When she turned around to look at her ex boyfriend she glared.

"No," she said before Stefan could even open his mouth to speak. She continued to walk out of the garden, towards her black car that was parked around the corner.

"You haven't even heard what I came to say," he protested. Stefan was following close on her heels. The helicopters belonging to their clean up team could be heard in the distance. Stefan opened the passenger side door without an invitation. "I always did love this car."

Rolling her eyes, the car started and sped off into the nighttime empty streets of Westminster, London.

"I don't want to know why you're here. I just want you gone so I can complete my mission." Sliding her sunglasses into place, she turned a sharp corner.

"It's nighttime. Do you really need to wear those?" Stefan asked lightly. When he was given the silent treatment he sighed with a smile. "I forgot; you wear those as a mask. People can't see your eyes then they can't see what you're thinking. That was your one fault. Your beautiful eyes always did give away your true feelings."

The car came to a sudden halt outside a grand hotel. Neither one moved and it was only a matter of time before the silence won and she caved to it.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

"I'm assuming you've received the file Saltzman sent?" His hand moved closer to hers. Her slim fingers were a mere inch from his heated skin.

"How could I have missed it? It's only a hundred pages and half the things are scientific and we both know we weren't trained to understand that."

Stefan chuckled. "Then you know he wants you. _We_ want you," Stefan stressed. His fingers floated over hers before landing. They both looked at their joined hands. "We need you, Elena."

"From what I understand you have a pretty full team as it is. What makes me so special?" She removed her hand from Stefan's touch and got out of her car. Stefan followed suit, but Elena didn't walk around to him. She stayed on her side of the car and crossed her arms.

"You know who we suspect is behind the attacks…the tortures and murders." Stefan took out a business card and handed it to Elena. "It's classified. Only the people on my team know who we're suspecting and of course level eight and up."

"Of course, level eight and up," she mocked their system.

Stefan frowned before forcing a smile. "Then you know that you're the only one who has faced this monster and has lived to tell the tale…not that you speak about him, but Saltzman thinks you're they key to solving this." Stefan fixed his jacket. "I think it too."

The two exes looked at each other, a car separating them. When Elena felt like there was nothing left to say, she opened her car door. Stefan looked confused.

"Isn't this your hotel?"

Elena rolled down the passenger's window to talk to Stefan. "This is your hotel. I knew you were here the moment your plane landed." She started her car up again. "It was nice seeing you Stefan."

He watched her speed away. Gently, he took the flower out of his pocket and smelled it. Faintly, he could still smell her perfume on the flower.

"Nice seeing you too," he murmured into the night.

* * *

Their team was dysfunctional in so many ways. Alaric Saltzman didn't follow the rules, and so when he was told to create a team of his own, he took the misfits who excel at everything they do. He took the people who weren't given enough credit even when they were right and others were wrong. He took the people that others stayed away from because they messed up once in the academy. Alaric Saltzman took the best because his team always won.

And so when his director, the head of a government agency named T.E.L.P, called on him to form a team and stop a monster, Alaric couldn't say no. He handpicked his whole team, the last two members expected to join them that afternoon.

First he gathered his technicians. He needed someone who could handle the science if they ran into anything unknown. He needed someone who could handle medical emergencies if there was one. Bonnie Bennett was his girl. She had just graduated from the academy and was eager to join. Although she had no meat on her bones, she had an eagerness for learning and was perfect for this mission.

Next, he needed someone who wasn't so much an expert on the human body, but was an expert with weapons and lab technology. Matt Donovan was known for inventing over ten different successful weapons. Alaric wanted him and so Matt joined the team right after Bonnie. The two knew each other from the academy.

Caroline Forbes was next. She was currently out of a mission, her expertise being computers. She generally didn't go on dangerous missions, but she was sent on missions to retrieve valuable information because of her computer hacking skills. Skilled in combat, but hardly use to it, Alaric found her an asset.

Jeremy Gilbert came after. Alaric had heard of him, fresh out of the academy. He hadn't even graduated when Alaric approached him. It seemed that Jeremy had a history of violence. His file was one of the thickest Alaric had seen. Jeremy was a fighter, but he was also one of the best pilots Alaric had ever witnessed.

Stefan Salvatore stood next to Alaric. "Sir, we have you, me, and the kid as fighters, but Forbes hasn't been in real combat since her first mission. If we get ambushed at all our team won't stand a chance without her."

Alaric folded his hands as he and Stefan looked down from above at their crew. They were all in the lab, Matt fiddling around with a gun he was inventing and showing off to Caroline while Bonnie and Jeremy spoke.

"She'll come," Alaric said with certainty. "She knows her brother is here. She won't let him leave without her."

They both started walking down towards the lab. All four members grew quiet as Stefan and Alaric approached.

"Sir, I thought you said two other agents were joining us?" Bonnie asked.

"They will be," Alaric answered before turning towards Jeremy. "Gilbert, we leave in five. I expect the wheels to be up and the plan to be in the air. We have coordinates."

Jeremy smiled brightly before rushing out of the lab to prepare the plane they were all stationed on.

"A lead!" Caroline exclaimed with joy. "This is so exciting. Our first mission as a team."

A loud thump could be heard and they all turned to see who the intruder was. A duffel bag laid by his boots. Dark jeans covered muscular legs, a tight t-shirt stretching across his chest, and sunglasses in place on his face; Damon Salvatore looked around with a frown.

"This is the team you promised me, Ric?" Damon grunted out.

Caroline gasped. "Excuse me? We happen to be excellent agents. Who the hell are you?" She demanded with hands on her hips.

Damon smirked. "I'm Stefan's older, better brother, Damon."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Damon's our seventh member. He's a highly skilled specialist. He'll be a great help."

"Or a distraction," Bonnie mumbled to Matt as she looked Damon over.

Damon noticed this and winked her way.

"Take off in sixty seconds," Jeremy's voice echoed around them on the loud speaker. "Seatbelts on everyone!"

"She's not coming," Stefan said dejectedly. "I was sure I had her attention back in London."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Salvatore." Alaric smiled just as Elena entered the same door Damon used. She dropped her bag at her feet and crossed her arms with a quirked eye brow. "Welcome Elena."

"Last night you promised me that I would stay out of combat as much as possible. We still have that deal?" Elena asked. Being on the plane that was just about ready to take off made her feel claustrophobic. She was basically jumping into the lion's den without anyone pushing her. This was her decision and it was either going to kill her or set her free.

Alaric smiled. "I promised you minimal combat. That promise is still valid. Damon, this is Elena. Elena this is Damon. You're both our specialists."

"Is it just me or does Stefan look angry?" Matt whispered to Bonnie.

"That's because Stefan and Elena used to date, but then she was sent on a mission, tortured for days, and then escaped. They say she hasn't been the same since and then all of a sudden she broke up with Stefan." Bonnie caught Elena's glare. "And apparently she can hear my whispering."

"We can all hear your whispering," Damon snapped. He walked into the lab as Jeremy's voice spoke over the intercom, counting down for liftoff. "So you're the smart scientist and you're my weapons guy?"

"Matt Donovan." Matt put his hand out to shake. When Damon shook Matt's hand he froze. "Is that a—Nevermind."

"What?" Damon smirked. "This little thing?" He motioned to the band on his wrist that monitored his every move, every word. "I had a run in with authority and was put on probation."

"He's a risk Matt. That's what he is," Caroline said before walking out.

"Damon's had some trouble with the law and was recently let out of the cooler," Stefan explained delicately. "But he's better now and ready to help."

"More like forced to help," Damon said with an eye roll. "I couldn't take the dungeon anymore and so this was my only option. This thing," he motioned to his bracelet, "comes off once we complete this mission. So don't screw it up," he threatened.

Just then, a blinking red light lit up the whole plane.

"Already?" Bonnie groaned. "We haven't even been off the ground for a minute and we already have a mission."

They all filed upstairs on the plane to where Alaric was stationed. A holographic map was in the middle of the room and a big red dot was covering the whole area.

Alaric beamed at his team. "We have a mission. T.E.L.P has a lead. We descend in forty minutes." As Alaric continued to talk Elena furrowed her eye brows.

"T.E.L.P?" She asked Caroline.

"We call ourselves that," she beamed. "It stands for 'tactical, explosives, and logistics platoon'. Clever, right?"

Elena bit her lip as she heard Damon snort on Caroline's other side. At least she wasn't the only one who thought the name was a bit tacky.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
